


Ripping

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [19]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall rips on Mumbo. That’s the whole thing.





	Ripping

"Where did you learn to shoot, Walmart?" Iskall cackled as he soared around Mumbo's head.

"Cmon Iskall, just gimme my elytra back!" Mumbo sighed, tears pricking at his eyes. He wasn't terribly upset, but he couldn't help the tiny tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you remember all our bow training? Back in Season 4?" Iskall taunted.

"I do, but you're a terrible teacher! Just give me the wings!"

"Just shoot me once? To prove yourself?"

Mumbo groaned. "Fine, but when you die I'm not picking up your things."

"Ha! As if!"

Mumbo picked up the bow and arrow, widening his stance for stability. The breeze swayed him, reminding him how high the floating island was. Iskall had trapped him there, and there was no way down without his elytra.

"Go on then, shoot!"

Mumbo took a deep breath, drawing back. "Okay..."

And he shot.

"AUGH!!"

"Oh Iskall! Are you okay!?" Mumbo threw down the bow, running to the edge of the island to watch Iskall plummet out of sight. "ISKALL!!"

"You should see your FACE!! HA!" Iskall shot straight up, bursting through a cloud before soaring back down with a smirk on his face.

"Are- are you joking?"

"You really thought you hit me? Lol! Try again, fool!"

"Agh, you're so infuriating!" Mumbo snatched up the bow, determined.

"You are a potato!" He loosed an arrow which flew off into the distance. "A waste of sperm! A complete and utter bologna sandwich!" Another arrow with each insult.

"Your insults are hitting close to home, unlike your arrows! Try harder!"

"Shut up!" Mumbo squinted as he traced Iskall's flight pattern. If he couldn't power through with brute force, he'd use his brain.

Iskall threw insults occasionally, but Mumbo tuned them out. He watched carefully, eyes darting as Iskall looped and whirled. He noted Iskall's most common flight paths and regular routes, and slowly raised his bow.

"Finally got some courage, you chicken?! Bagawk!" Iskall flapped his wings, laughing.

Mumbo held firm, tracing Iskall's movements with the arrow. Iskall fell into pattern, Mumbo took a breath, and-

ding!

"What?!" Iskall dropped out of the sky. "I thought you- no, pull up pulluppull-!"

Iskall fell from a high place

Mumbo giggled as he watched Iskall's items scatter. "I'm not getting your stuff."


End file.
